Pourquoi Pas 13: Episode 8 Revisité
by joelle-sama
Summary: Après la fuite du duc de Buckingham, Rochefort et les gardes du cardinal se présentent chez Aramis pour l'arrêter. C'est Rochefort qui s'occupe de "l'interrogatoire", jusqu'à ce que le cardinal lui-même s'en mêle!


**Pourquoi Pas 13 – **_**Episode 8 Revisité**_

_« De quel droit m'arrêtez-vous, messieurs? Je vous rappelle que je suis mousquetaire du roi! »_

Rochefort avait rudement poussé Aramis dans le sombre carrosse attendant devant la demeure de ce dernier. Avant d'y entrer aussi et de s'asseoir, il avait solidement lié les poignets du mousquetaire même si, juste au dehors, des gardes continuaient de menacer la jeune femme de leurs armes. Il incriminerait Aramis pour avoir aidé Buckingham à fuir de Paris! La disgrâce était assurée pour la compagnie des mousquetaires!

« Au Châtelet! » hurla le capitaine à l'intention du garde qui s'était improvisé cocher. « Jussac, vous resterez à l'extérieur avec les autres, pour vous assurer de la sécurité du convoi! Si un des mousquetaires intervient… » Rochefort passa alors un doigt d'un côté à l'autre de son cou, signifiant à son homme de confiance qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas voir l'échec de cette mission et qu'il lui donnait carte blanche pour s'en assurer.

« Avec grand plaisir, Votre Excellence! » répondit le garde grassouillet avec un large sourire.

Rochefort s'installa confortablement et croisa ses bras et ses jambes. Il poussa un grondement de satisfaction qui fit lever les yeux frustrés d'Aramis vers lui. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, étant beaucoup trop amusé de la situation. Il avait enfin mis la main sur un de ces trois maudits mousquetaires, et ce dernier se tenait devant lui, mains liées derrière son dos. Le beau Aramis était maintenant moins fier!

Un détail traversa son esprit : Beau? Rochefort plissa son unique oeil et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Les blagues avaient longtemps fusées sur le compte d' Aramis, et même récemment Jussac avait relancé les railleries : le jeune homme avait certainement usé de ses charmes pour convaincre Tréville de l'engager.

L'imagination du borgne ne fit qu'un tour : des images érotiques de Tréville et d'Aramis parcoururent son esprit tandis que son rictus se faisait de plus en plus pervers. Aramis était beau, sans conteste; et seuls, dans ce carrosse, il pourrait s'amuser quelques instants…Personne n'en saurait rien…

Aramis avait bien remarqué les regards de plus en plus vicieux que lui lançait Rochefort, mais elle se disait qu'espérer du respect ou de la dignité de la part de cet individu était hors de question : il était normal que Rochefort la dévisage et essaye de l'intimider. Toutefois, la panique commença à l'envahir quand, sans cesser de la regarder, le capitaine avait poussé le verrou intérieur de la porte d'un simple coup de pied. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur et sa bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte en comprenant que son geôlier aurait beaucoup plus que de l'irrespect pour elle.

Elle n'était pas dans le tort. Avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, en un bond Rochefort s'était jeté sur elle.

« Laissez-moi! » cria-t-elle, même si elle avait déjà compris que ses suppliques ne seraient entendues ni de Rochefort, ni des autres gardes à l'extérieur. D'abord, on se réjouirait de sa déchéance et on ne lui prêterait aucune aide. Ensuite, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'on entendrait ses cris, tellement le bruit assourdissant des sabots des chevaux sur le pavé camouflait tout le reste.

« Sale pervers! Comment osez-vous? Quand le roi entendra parler de cela…! » récriminait-elle à l'endroit de l'homme. Maudites étaient les cordes qui la maintenaient captive et qui restreignaient tous ses moments! Qui plus est, elle pouvait à peine se débattre, vu l'espace étroit du carrosse, et le chahut irrégulier de l'attelage ne l'aidait en rien. Le poids de Rochefort l'écrasait et lui coupait la moitié de son souffle. Face contre le fond du carrosse, il était impossible pour elle de se relever.

« Cessez donc de vous débattre, malandrin! » lui susurra Rochefor t à l'oreille tout en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses. « Je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas la première fois que…hehehe! Qui sait si Tréville aurait su résisté… » Il n'avait pas à spécifier ses pensées; ses gestes parlaient pour lui. « Et le roi n'entendra pas parler de cette affaire, car nous nous débarrasserons de vous après l'interrogatoire! » Ses paroles furent suivies d'un rire méchant.

Ce ne fut pas la peur de la mort qui fit Aramis pousser une faible plainte désespérée, ni même la grandissante probabilité d'être violée; Il ne fallait pas que quiconque, surtout pas Rochefort, apprenne la vérité à son sujet! Déjà qu'il farfouillait avec obscénité les replis de sa culotte, cherchant une façon d'y glisser sa main.

« Arrêtez! » le supplia-t-elle intensément, mettant même de côté son orgueil pour tenter d'éviter le pire.

_NON!_

Trop tard! Rochefort avait inséré sa main dans sa culotte et caressait déjà son sexe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que? » s'exclama-t-il en retirant sa dextre prestement, comme sous l'effet d'une brûlure. Il recula même légèrement, regardant tour à tour Aramis et sa main.

Profitant de la consternation du cyclope, la jeune femme en profita pour se débattre et se défaire de son emprise. Elle réussi à mouvoir une de ses jambes et, prenant son élan tel un cheval qui ruait, elle lui asséna un formidable coup de pied dans son entrejambe. Toutefois, même sous l'effet de la douleur, Rochefort s'était rapidement ressaisi et avait violemment abattu son coude dans la nuque d'Aramis. Complètement assommée, la jeune femme, dans un gémissement, s'écroula tandis que le noir envahissait sa tête.

Rochefort était sidéré. Des centaines d'idées se précipitaient dans son esprit. Avait-il rêvé la scène? Qu'avait-il vraiment senti sous ses doigts?...Mais non, c'était impossible.

Sans douceur, il retourna Aramis sur le dos. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son pourpoint lui confirma qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Rapidement, situé dans le mur derrière lui, il ouvrit le petit guichet qui communiquait avec le cocher.

«Garde! Menez-nous chez moi! » ordonna-t-il. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre à son côté pour s'adresser à Jussac. « Allez prévenir Son Éminence que l'interrogatoire sera retardé: J'ai encore quelques petites questions de mon cru à poser à notre prisonnier, avant de l'amener au Châtelet…»

Aramis étira son cou, celui-ci craquant douloureusement à la suite de ce geste. La douceur et le confort moelleux du sol la fit sourire dans son demi-sommeil. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait laver le plancher de sa chambre avec de l'eau parfumée de lavande…L'agréable odeur lui chatouilla les narines tandis qu'elle étirait maintenant les bras. Une autre belle journée s'ouvrait à elle!

Un instant…Un plancher moelleux? Parfumé de lavande?...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent bien grands et elle se redressa d'un coup…avant de retomber aussitôt sur les nombreux oreillers sur lesquels elle était étendue. Paniquée, elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite : ses mains étaient liées aux montants du lit!

Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit : une chambre immense à l'ameublement luxueux, plongé dans une apaisante pénombre. Où était-elle? Qui l'avait amenée ici? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà elle avait la réponse à sa question.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt! » fit une voix provenant de l'ombre.

« Rochefort! Maudit suppôt de Satan! » Elle aurait du reconnaître cette odeur parmi milles! Même Porthos, pourtant fier de son image, ne parfumait pas ses vêtements et n'avait pas non plus un aussi grand souci de son apparence que ne l'avait Rochefort!

"Je commençais à m'impatienter…j'aurais cru qu'un mousquetaire se réveillerait beaucoup plus rapidement…Mais il est vrai que vous êtes un très étrange soldat, après tout! »

Aramis voulu lui demander ce que ces paroles signifiaient quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait que sa culotte et sa chemise. Même son bandage avait été retiré. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent aussitôt : Le carrosse, la main de Rochefort, son esprit qui s'évanouissait…

_Foutredieu! _ragea-t-elle. Il avait découvert son secret! Son effroi fut toutefois de courte durée : il était monté sur le lit et s'approchait d'elle avec une démarche digne d'un félin prédateur.

« Je n'ai aucun goût pour les femmes endormies; mais puisque vous êtes éveillée… » fit-il d'un ton dangereux.

« Ne me touchez pas! » hurla la mousquetaire en se mettant en position assise.

Elle tira sur ses liens, tentant vainement d'échapper au corps de Rochefort maintenait tout juste au-dessus du sien. Elle leva le genou et s'apprêta à le frapper de nouveau à l'entrejambe, mais l'homme avait déjà anticipé le mouvement. Il empoigna donc durement les cuisses d'Aramis et les écarta avant d'aussitôt aller se lover entre elles.

« Voilà qui est mieux, » fit-il, narquois. « De cette façon, vous ne pouvez pas me blesser, et moi je profite d'un confortable coussin… » En disant ces mots, il frotta suggestivement ses hanches contre Aramis.

« Pervers! » cria-t-elle en rougissant.

Une main s'agrippa un peu rudement à l'un de ses seins, ce qui la fit se débattre de plus belle. Réalisant que ses efforts étaient vains, elle cracha au visage de Rochefort. Ce dernier répliqua sans attendre en lui serrant douloureusement la mâchoire entre ses doigts.

« Petite salope! Que devrais-je attendre d'autre d'une travestie? Sorcière! Je devrais vous livrer et vous faire brûler vive!"

« Ha! Essayez-donc, pour voir! Je vous embrocherai à la première occasion! » La jeune femme essayait de se convaincre que c'était lui qui était dans le tort, pour l'avoir dévêtue et pour maintenant la menacer de profiter d'elle de la plus vile des façons,… mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle pourrait réellement terminer ses jours sur un échafaud, un bûcher ou en haut d'une potence. Rochefort ne manquerait pas de l'humilier publiquement, et pire encore, de ridiculiser le capitaine de Tréville et de faire sombrer la compagnie des mousquetaires dans la disgrâce totale….tout ça, à cause d'elle seule.

« Je vois que vous commencer à comprendre combien la situation est intéressante…du moins, pour moi! » railla le cyclope en remarquant que le visage d'Aramis se décomposait lentement. « Mais si vous êtes bien sage, je vous épargnerai peut-être le supplice….Oui…J'ai d'autres projets pour vous… »

Oh non, rien ne servait de s'énerver et de raconter sur les toits sa nouvelle découverte. Bien sûr, il pourrait enfin ridiculiser les mousquetaires une bonne fois pour toutes…mais il craignait que l'exposition d'une telle vérité ne fasse bien plus que ridiculiser. En effet, le roi voudrait sans doute dissoudre sa garde personnelle au complet, et l'opprobre de cette décision retomberait sur lui, Rochefort. Car il le savait : les mousquetaires étaient très appréciés de tous à la Cour, contrairement à la garde du cardinal…

Qui plus est, il se disait qu'il pourrait forcer Aramis à agir comme agent double au sein de ses propres confrères. Elle pourrait l'informer mieux que ce bêta de perroquet. Sous peine de l'envoyer à la mort, il pourrait la faire chanter…

Il la regarda un moment.

…Ou la garder bien attachée dans son lit… Ou les deux. Avec sa chevelure en bataille et ses yeux de feu, elle ressemblait presque à une de ces bohémiennes aux jupons colorés. Oui oui…il la garderait enfermée dans son manoir : il la couvrirait de bijoux aussi étincelants que cliquetants, puisqu'il la forcerait à danser. Il inviterait les deux autres, Athos et Porthos, à venir assister au charmant spectacle : leur_ consoeur_ Aramis dansant pour son nouveau maître. Il pourrait les faire valser tous les trois!

Un sourire triomphal parcouru son visage. Tant qu'il garderait le secret pour lui, il aurait la main haute sur ses trois maudits mousquetaires, et la gloire lui reviendrait!

« Mais d'abord, » poursuivit-il en s'approchant davantage de la femme tout en retirant son pourpoint, « amusons-nous un instant… » Son rictus devint pervers et les intentions qu'il avait en tête étaient sans équivoques.

« Je vous interdit de me toucher! »

Il allait répliquer quand des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre le fit sursauter et se retourner.

« Tch! » fit-il. "Qui va là?" hurla-t-il ensuite.

« Votre Excellence, »fit-on derrière la porte encore close. « Sa Très Sainte Éminence est ici. »

« Par tous les diables! » jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées, paraissant aussi inquiet qu'Aramis, qui elle s'était mise à trembler.

Le cardinal? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la voit! Rochefort, ça pouvait passer, elle pouvait toujours le tuer dès qu'elle aurait défait ses liens…Mais le cardinal? Tout était perdu!

D'un mouvement leste, Rochefort s'était jeté sur elle.

« Vous dites UN mot, UN, et c'est la mort assurée! » chuchota-t-il tout en lui empoignant rudement la chevelure. « Suis-je clair? »

Elle hocha timidement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Le comte sauta alors au bas du lit, envoya paître le reste des vêtements d'Aramis dans le fond d'un placard et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa prisonnière : avec ses bras en croix, elle était digne du Christ crucifié…c'était d'occasion : Pâques approchait…

Il ouvrit la porte, résolu à bastonner le serviteur de l'autre côté. « J'ai une sainte horreur de me faire déranger quand je…- Votre Éminence?! »

Le cardinal de Richelieu se tenait déjà sur le pas de la porte et le regardait d'un air sévère.

Rochefort, avec un sang-froid et une prestance qui surprit Aramis, salua bien bas le cardinal. « Votre Éminence…mes respects! »

« Je croyais que vous deviez interroger le mousquetaire Aramis? » fit-il en poussant son capitaine hors de l'embrasure. « Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifie? » Un doigt long et maigre pointa le lit. « Mais…? » fit-il lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait sur la couche. « Comment? »

« Ne vous leurrez pas, Votre Excellence, » dit aussitôt Rochefort d'une voix assurée et mielleuse. « Bien que je sois satisfait que cette femme soit l'objet de votre méprise…. »

« Expliquez-vous immédiatement! » fit le prélat dont la voix dénotait un mélange d'incompréhension, d'impatience et d'intentions cruelles.

« J'ai déjà interrogé le mousquetaire, et l'ai renvoyé au Châtelet, » mentit-il. « Et maintenant, je prépare une petite surprise de ma création à ce cher Monsieur de Tréville… » Il s'approcha du lit et, empoignant la chevelure d'Aramis à la base de sa nuque, la tira d'un mouvement sec. « J'ai…trouvé cette femme…un parfait sosie _femelle _ de ce mousquetaire maudit… »

« Êtes-vous certain que ce n'est pas… ?»

« Le vrai Aramis, Monseigneur? » fit Rochefort en terminant la phrase de son supérieur. « Quel énorme scandale ce serait, Votre Eminence! Jamais je ne croirais que Tréville puisse commettre un acte aussi…stupide et irréfléchi. Qui plus est, malgré ses traits délicats, Aramis est une excellente lame; un exploit qu'aucune femme ne serait apte à accomplir. N'est-ce pas?»

A ces mots, le cyclope envoya une œillade malicieuse à la jeune femme. En retour, cette dernière le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien.

« Les femmes sont beaucoup trop faibles et timorées pour ce genre de chose…Mais elles peuvent servir à humilier, » ajouta encore le comte.

Richelieu plissa les yeux, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas où le capitaine de sa garde voulait en venir.

« J'avais pensé, Votre Eminence, à envoyer cette fille chez Tréville. Justement, je commençais à l'habiller lorsque vous êtes arrivé…J'ai fait faire une copie conforme des vêtements d'Aramis. » D'un pas nonchalant, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit le pourpoint bleu de la jeune femme. « Je crois qu'elle pourrait faire bonne impression auprès de Tréville, qu'en dites-vous? »

Richelieu se mit à détailler le corps de la jeune femme attachée dans le lit alors qu'il était secoué d'un petit rire. Floué par les courbes de ses seins et par ses cheveux défaits, il ne reconnu pas Aramis. « J'en dis que je pourrais m'assurer de la qualité de votre surprise, » répondit l'homme d'église en s'approchant du lit. Elle n'était pas une beauté particulière, mais même un homme comme lui trouvait difficile de résister aux appâts d'une femme qu'on lui servait sur un plateau. C'était contre les lois de l'Église, mais…il devait bien avoir quelque chose à se faire pardonnez, lui aussi. Il ne _pouvait_ pas être parfait. « Déshabillez-moi, Rochefort. »

_Ah, NON!_ pensa le borgne. Aramis était à LUI! _Vite…vite…trouve une excuse_….Tout en se mettant à retirer à contre-coeur la soutane de Richelieu, il fouillait son esprit à la recherche d'une raison pour empêcher le cardinal de la faire sienne. Personne ne touchait à SES ennemis…

« Amenez-la devant moi… » fit encore le vieil homme, maintenant vêtu uniquement de sa chemise, en s'assoyant sur le lit.

« Bien, Monseigneur… » Rochefort tendit alors au cardinal un pistolet. « Tenez-la en joue…c'est une sauvage… »

Aramis avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces sur les cordes : elles ne cédaient pas. Une plainte quasi inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que Rochefort se penchait sur elle pour la détacher.

_Non! Tout mais pas ça! Pas ce vieux crouton sec de Richelieu!_ Les yeux d'Aramis lançaient vers Rochefort une intense supplique : _Fouettez-moi si vous le désirez, violez-moi tant que vous le voudrez, mais ne me laissez pas entre les mains de cet homme! _

Toutefois, le visage du comte était fermé, imperméable aux signes de détresse de la jeune femme. Il la détacha tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il avait bien vu, dans les yeux bleus d'Aramis, qu'elle aurait de loin préféré coucher avec lui…

_Excellent, _jubila-t-il. Il la tira par le bras et la l'obligea à s'agenouiller devant le cardinal.

« Confesse tes péchés, sale pute! » ricana Rochefort en lui empoignant les poignets pour la maintenir en place tandis qu'elle se débattait et tentait de s'approprier le poignard qu'il avait à son côté. Il s'approcha alors de son oreille et lui murmura insidieusement : « N'oubliez pas…si vous désobéissez, ce n'est pas seulement vous que j'envoie à la mort… »

Elle cessa aussitôt de se débattre. Ce n'était pas tant l'image d'elle-même, attachée à un bûcher enflammé, qui la fit frémir, mais plutôt celle de son capitaine qu'on arrêtait, qu'on torturait et qu'on envoyait ensuite aux galères, si on ne le pendait pas en place de Grève…

Rochefort poussa sa tête blonde vers l'entrejambe du cardinal où déjà, sous la chemise, se dessinaient les formes de son sexe. Une grimace déforma les traits d'Aramis qui, dégoûtée, essayait de se convaincre que c'était là la meilleure chose à faire.

« Mais, Votre Eminence…? Est-ce bien sage? Qui sait si cette fille n'est pas porteuse de maladies! Qui plus est, c'est demain Vendredi Saint…il ne faudrait pas vous souiller pour Pâques avec une vulgaire prostituée. »

Richelieu se raidit. Son homme de main avait raison, après tout…Il était encore en temps de Carême, un temps de jeûne et de sacrifices…

« Je suis votre plus dévoué serviteur, Votre Éminence… »

…Et il savait pertinemment que les prostituées, tels les rats qui transportaient la peste, refilaient parfois à leur clients des maladies aussi répugnantes qu'elles parlaient pour elles-mêmes; s'il arrivait qu'il soit infecté, on saurait tout de suite qu'il s'adonnait à des plaisirs plus que coupables…

…D'un autre côté, son érection était déjà criante…

Le prélat s'allongea alors sur le lit. « Déshabillez-la, et amenez-la ici, Rochefort… »

Rochefort serra les dents mais ne laissa pas paraître son mécontentement.

« Non…non… » se plaignit faiblement Aramis en secouant la tête tandis que le comte la dénudait et agrippait sa nuque et un de ses poignets, l'obligeant à se relever et à aller s'étendre sur le corps de Richelieu. Sous ses doigts, l'homme sentait le corps de la mousquetaire qui tremblait et se raidissait de pure aversion, voulant à tout prix éviter ne serait-ce que d'effleurer la peau du cardinal.

Au dessous d'elle, Richelieu la regardait avec amusement. « Allez-y, Rochefort…Faites-la bien crier… »

_Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie? _se demanda Aramis

Le borgne comprit ce que son maitre désirait : Il aurait un semblant de plaisir, mais ne pourrait pas s'accuser d'avoir commis l'adultère. Lui-même s'occuperait de la sale besogne.

_Avec grand plaisir, Votre Éminence…_

Retirant le reste de ses vêtements, il monta aussi sur le lit. Il s'installa derrière Aramis, l'agrippant par les hanches avant de frotter son sexe contre celui de la femme d'une manière obscène.

« Prépare-toi, catin! » railla-t-il avant de plonger son membre en elle.

«Aaaaaaahhhh! » gémit-elle en fermant les yeux. Quelle humiliation! Se retrouver complètement nue entre les corps de Richelieu et de Rochefort! Le maudit cyclope ne se gênait pas pour l'écraser de plus belle contre le vieux cardinal! Et…et son membre à l'intérieur d'elle!

« A…arrêtez! »

Ce n'était pas que c'était douloureux, au contraire, mais…était-ce une façon d'expérimenter une telle intimité pour la première fois? Avec Rochefort, qui plus est?

« Comptez-vous chanceuse de profiter des faveurs de Sa Généreuse Éminence! » se moqua Rochefort.

« Nooonnn… » murmura-t-elle en se cachant le visage dans le creux du cou du cardinal. Elle préférait encore se positionner ainsi plutôt que de voir le visage satisfait de Richelieu…de Richelieu qui gémissait faiblement aussi, son sexe durci frottant contre celui d'Aramis et le faisant jouir.

« Regardez-moi, » fit la voix de Richelieu à son oreille.

« Non! Vous êtes répugnant! »

« C'est ainsi que tu parles à Son Eminence? » grogna Rochefort en abattant sa paume derrière la tête d'Aramis. Il fit également pleuvoir sur la jeune femme une série d'insultes tout en s'enfonçant encore plus loin en elle, son geste faisant soupirer son supérieur de plus belle. Il savait que le cardinal ne mettrait pas long à jouir : l'abstinence, dans son cas, ne renforçait en rien sa capacité à faire durer le plaisir…

Il se retint de sourire. Il n'avait qu'à accélérer la cadence pour que Richelieu en finisse et qu'il puisse en profiter à son tour….Il s'exécuta donc, prenant bien soin d'écraser les hanches d'Aramis contre celles de l'homme d'Église. Comme l'avait prévu le comte, le cardinal ne mit pas long à émettre un long et profond grognement de plaisir qui acheva de répugner complètement la femme. Cette dernière se redressa subitement, faisant basculer Rochefort à la suite de ce mouvement.

Des petites plaintes de pur écœurement s'échappaient de sa gorge tandis qu'elle regardait, effarée, son abdomen couvert d'un liquide tiède et crémeux. Elle roula rapidement à côté de Richelieu. Rochefort cru qu'elle essayait de leur échapper, alors il avança une main pour empoigner un de ses bras. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Aramis ne lui prêtait aucune attention et ne faisait qu'attraper les draps du lit pour s'essuyer le ventre avec une rapidité qui trahissait toute son dégoût.

Une main sur la bouche, réprimant ses hauts-le-cœur, elle ne porta également aucune attention à Richelieu qui se levait lentement du lit, un sourire équivoque sur les lèvres. Attrapant sa chemise, il commença à se rhabiller seul.

« Débarrassez-moi d'elle, Rochefort. Elle en a déjà trop entendu. D'ailleurs, sa façon de se jeter sur moi et de m'inciter au péché ne lui mérite pas la vie.»

Réprimant encore son mécontentement, le cyclope lui répondit. « A vos ordres, Votre Éminence. »

Le prélat passa ensuite sa soutane, tournant le dos à son homme de main. Ce dernier se contentait de regarder sa prisonnière : elle ne tentait même pas de leur cacher sa nudité, se concentrant toute entière sur la trace, même maintenant invisible, que Richelieu avait laissé sur son corps.

Rochefort était confus : il lui répugnait d'avoir avili un de ses meilleurs adversaires de cette façon, surtout pas une femme qui avait eu – il l'admettait, le courage d'avoir défié les lois des hommes pour se déguiser comme un des leurs, et même devenir une des meilleures lame du royaume.

« Alors, ça vient? » la voix impatiente et nasillarde du cardinal le sortit de ses pensées. « Achevez-la! »

« Votre Éminence, je ne veux pas risquer de vous voir éclaboussé par un meurtre. J'attendrai que vous ayez un alibi pour-.. »

« Vous m'impressionnez, Rochefort," l'interrompit le prélat. "Vous avez les idées claires, aujourd'hui… » A ces mots, il regarda sa montre de poche. « J'ai rendez-vous avec Sa Majesté pour le confesser avant la messe de ce soir. Je me rendrai au Châtelet après. »

Le cardinal sortit de la chambre sans afficher aucune émotion, même en sachant qu'il venait de condamner à mort celle qu'il avait prise pour une prostituée. Il venait à peine de franchir le portail extérieur du manoir du comte quand il entendit un coup de feu. Il s'arrêta un instant, sourit un moment, puis poursuivit son chemin et monta sans son carrosse.

Le pistolet fumait encore quand Rochefort le déposa sur une petite table près du lit. Au sol, un oreiller affichait un trou béant et noirci.

Aramis, immobile, refusait toujours obstinément de le regarder. Elle ne frémit même pas lorsqu'elle sentit le canon du fusil sur sa nuque et qu'elle entendit le 'clic' sonore que faisait le déclanchement du cran de sûreté.

« Couche-toi là, Marie. »

Lui tournant toujours le dos, elle s'allongea sur le lit. Rochefort fut surpris de son élan de docilité.

« Merci, » fit-il avec sarcasme. Sa main se posa sur la courbe de sa hanche, se délectant d'avance de goûter encore à son corps. Il avait eu tant de difficulté à cacher l'immensité de son désir en présence de son maître!

Elle était heureuse que le vieux soit parti. Elle aurait voulu que Rochefort seul la touche! Elle sentait le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et cela ne la laissait pas indifférente...Toutefois, son orgueil refusait qu'elle se donne à lui sans lui lancer une dernière insulte, par acquis de conscience. « Vous auriez au moins pu me brûler la cervelle _avant_ de me forcer à toucher cet homme! Mais j'oubliais…l'honneur, ça ne vous connait pas! »

Même si, quelques secondes auparavant, il avait eu la terrible envie de la reprendre et de mettre fin à ses propres envies charnelles, Rochefort, piqué à vif par l'insulte de la femme, lui écrasa violemment la crosse de son arme au bas de la tête. Elle perdit de nouveau conscience et s'effondra entre les oreillers.

Il avait tout fait pour lui éviter que le cardinal ne découvre la vérité, la viole et la tue, et c'est comme cela qu'elle le remerciait?

Il l'avait rhabillée lentement, rebandant sa poitrine avec minutie, se délectant de passer et repasser ses doigts sur ses courbes. S'il avait su, l'avant-veille, qu'Aramis était une femme, il en aurait profité, dans son grenier….

Il embrassa les lèvres de la femme inconsciente. « Mon cher petit secret, je dois vous ramener en prison…mais soyez sans craintes : je trouverai un moyen de vous avoir pour moi, _et moi seul… »_

Elle s'était réveillée, complètement vêtue, dans une cellule de prison qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle du Petit Châtelet. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois où elle avait été assommée, elle se souvenait parfaitement des événements ayant précédé sa perte de conscience…

Elle soupira.

Les mains du comte sur ses hanches… chacune des fois qu'il avait murmuré des menaces à son oreille…et le goût de ses lèvres qu'elle avait deviné, même dans son inconscience… Le plus elle y pensait, le plus elle rougissait, honteuse d'avoir apprécié les actes de l'âme damnée du cardinal. Pourquoi avait-il voulu la protéger et l'empêcher que Richelieu ne la pénètre? Pourquoi ce maudit renard était-il intervenu, gâchant par sa présence ce que Rochefort s'apprêtait lui à faire?

Gâcher?...

_Enlevez Richelieu de l'équation… et c'aurait été presque parfait!… _bouda Aramis en rougissant de plus belle.

FIN.


End file.
